Defending Woodstock Part 1
"Defending Woodstock Part 1" is the Twenty-second episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the start of the season finale arc "Operation: Devastation" which will focus around the final battle against Groarke. Synopsis With the Destruction of the Dino Zords, Francine comes across a mysterious blueprint which may be the key to ending this battle once and for all. Episodie Summer was about two months away and unknown to the Groovy Rangers a dark evil plan was being put into action. "So how are we going to put this plan into action Zerak?" Groarke questioned. "Simple my freind we take this one step at a time, first we need to get rid of those BLASTED Dino Zords. Now, I saw this last time but, the Rangers struggled putting the Ultrazord together last time so, the way I see it if we can force the Groovy Rangers to put that ultra zord of theirs together again we can cause the dinozords to self destruct!" Zerak stated with a laugh. "Impressive Idea but, how do you propose we do that my friend?" Zedd questioned. "Its simple my friend and ALL OUT ASSULT! use every monster we've sent against them in the past, while all of them will be destroyed I will have a little surprise for our little groovy Rangers in term of my latest creation, the energy absorber!" Zerak stated as Zedd let out a laugh. "PERFECT!" He shouted. "And that will leave Woodstock and free will OURS FOR THE TAKING!" Groarke laughed as Zerak joined. "FINALLY VICTORY WILL BE OURS AND FREE WILL SHALL BE FINISHED!" Zerark bellowed. Meanwhile down on earth at the command center the rangers were chating as Jeremy was messing with his Guitar. "Hey Jeremy whats up with you?" Francine asked. "Well, I've actually come up with a song to fit us and any future teams." Jeremy explained. "Oh? Lets hear it my man." Leon commented. "Well if you guys insist." Jeremy stated jumping up with a grin. Jeremy started the beat for a moment before Jeremy began the lyrics. "They've got a power and a force that you've never seen before. They've got the ability to morph and even up the score NO ONE can ever keep them down the power lies on their SIIIIIIIIED! Go GO Power Rangers! Go Go Power Rangers! GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN GROOVY RANGERS!" Jeremy sung as the Rangers seemed to be enjoying the song before the alarm went off suddenly cutting of this moment as they all turned to the viewing globe. However, upon further look, the ranger's eyes widened. "What the- that's Snow Owl and Firebird!" Francine snapped. "Electro Rat I thought we fried that oversized rat!" Leon snapped. "Oh no NOT RHINO RYMER!" Royce groaned. "Thats Snow Destroyer didn't we just finish him off?" Winnie asked. "Yeah what the hell is going on?" Jeremy and Kaitlyn questioned at the same time. "I don't know but their all economy sized as well." Francine exclaimed as the viewing globe turned to the news. "This is William Burkin coming to you from downtown San Francisco where Tenga's and Monsters are running all over this town the question on everyone's mind is WHERE ARE THE GROOVY RANGERS?!" He shouted as the camera was cut off. The Groovy Rangers along with Zeran flipped into the scene as some of the hiding Citizens cheered. "ITS THE GROOVY RANGERS!" One shouted. "Alright Feather Heads, Clay Brains, lets tango! Spread out!" Francine shouted as the groovy rangers nodded as Francine back handed one of the Putties before matching blow for blow with one of the Tengas. "Ugh what the hell these things are stronger than we've faced before, Blue Ranger how you holding up?!" Francine called out. "As well as I can be Fearless Leader!" Royce stated grabbing one of the Tenga's in a headlock before slamming him down onto the ground. THEY'VE GOT A FEATHER FACE THEY GOT A FUNNY BEAK IQ OF UNDER TEN THEIR LOUD AND NOISY! "Alright we don't got time to mess with these punks for long! POWER BOW!" Winnie called out back flipping a few times before launching multiple arrows right at the Tenga's and Putties with a small grin as they connected with a bust of explosion sending them flying. "Nice call winnie, POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted and placed it right in front of her. "TYRANNO STRIKE!" Francine shouted letting lose a wave of red energy. "Oh rangers your wasting energy try this instead TRANSFORMUS! Zeran called as the Putties in front of him got transformed into...Kitty Cats? Kaitlyn let out a squeal and hugged one of them as it jumped out of her hands and dashed off in fear. Royce laughed before spinning around one Tenga and choking it with the Chain of the Power Lance as he smirked dusting his hands off. Kaitlyn quickly dashed though a few of them and sliced at them with the power sword as she seathed them they all fell down as she smirked before they all disappeared after being dealt with as the Rangers clapped hands before huge stomps were heard as they looked up and spotted Firebird, Snow Owl, Electro Rat, Rhino Rymer, Snow Destroyer and some strange new monster as they all laughed. "Didn't forget about us did you power Geeks!" Fire bird laughed stomping down as the rangers rolled out of the way. "Man Zerak ain't messing around this time." Royce shouted. "Well neither shall we know the plan once I call upon the Ultra Zord and command for the weapons to fire, lets evacuate." Francine stated. "Right!" The others agreed. "Than for the final time.." Francine said as they all extended their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINO ZORD POWER NOW!" Francine and the groovy rangers shouted. The roar of the dino zords were heard as they raced towards the feild of battle as each groovy ranger jumped in the air and landed in the cockpit. "Alright Tyrannosaurs one more time buddy!" Francine stated locking in as the Tyrannosaurs let out a roar. "Mastodon locked and loaded one last time old friend!" Jeremy shouted. "Gonna big kitty but lets go out in a bang!" Kaitlyn stated as the Saber-Tooth tiger let out its roar. "Pterodactyl all set, lets take flight one last time!" Winnie said as the Pterodactyl let out a screech. "Triceratops lets show them why the groovy rangers are number one!" Royce stated as the roar from the Triceratops could be heard. "Alright bottom of the ninth and we need a home run Ankylosaurs!" Leon stated getting a roar from the Ankylosaurs. "Ready guys?" Francine asked. "All the way fearless leader!" Royce stated. "Alright, DINO ULTRAZORD FORMATION!" Francine shouted as Zerak smirked. "PERFECT!" He hissed. The Zords roared as slowly but surly they began the formation into the Dino Ultrazord as it stood up sparking a little bit. "Alright on my mark guys..." Francine said as the rangers nodded. "ULTRA ZORD FIRE ALL WEAPONS!" Francine ordered than turned to her team. "EMERGENCY EVACUATION!" Francine shouted as they all telported out of the Dino Ultrazord landing on the ground in time to see the explosion from the blast as Francine and them covered their face seeing that...ONE WAS STANDING?! "What the how?!" Jeremy shouted as the monster laughed. "BECAUSE RANGERS, ALL YOUR LITTLE BLAST DID WAS BOOST MY POWER HAHAHA!" The monster known as Energy drainer stated. "The zords are still in tact but barley, is there anyway we can fight him in their shape?" Royce asked. "Afraid not rangers but, leave this to me." Zeran stated as he walked forward. "YO! ENERGY DRAINER YOU WANT ENERGY?! HERE HAVE IT! FLAAAARE UP NOW!!!!" Zeran shouted launching a wave of energy up towards the creature as it began asorbing the energy into its mouth. "Is this Wise Mr. Smith?" Royce questioned covering his face. "He may be stronger Royce but, he can't absorb the energy of the sun!" Zeran stated. "Hes right! Everyone lets put the power blaster together and lend Mr. Smith a hand!" Francine ordered. "RIGHT!" The rangers stated. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping into the air placing it in postion before locking up to the giant energy drainer. "FIRE!" The Rangers shouted launching the blast into his mouth. "Keep it steady Rangers this is gonna take a lot of power!" Zeran shouted. "GOT IT MR. SMITH!" Francine grunted keeping the blast locked onto the monster as more and more energy was beginning to flow into the monster as his stomach was starting to glow as Zerak was looking down on earth and snarled. "Typical quick thinking as always brother." Zerak snarled. "NO! TOO MUCH TOO MUCH! I can't! He started as the power grew his belly more and more before KABOOM! the monster exploded as the rangers covered their face as the monster's explosion also took the zords with him. "Hes gone but, at the cost of our Zords..." Winnie muttered. "What now Mr. Smith?" Royce asked. "For now everyone return to your lives we need to prepare for whatever my brother is planning next." Zeran commented as Francine walked over to the explosion bending down picking up what looked like a strange Blue Print of some kind and blinked. "What in the-" She pondered. "Francine you coming?" Winnie questioned. "Yeah I'll catch up with you guys." Francine said opening the blue print and blinked it looked like some strange new language. "I need to get home and try and decipher this." Francine muttered heading off. "Francine...what are you up to?" Zeran questioned before following the others. The next few weeks Francine had been coming into class rather tired, more so than normal. One day, Francine had fallen asleep and this left Zeran the PERFECT chance for him to do some humor to the red ranger. Zeran slowly walked over pulling out a trumpet before blaring the militarily wake up tune into causing her to jump out of her seat as she looked. "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY! You need more sleep my dear." Zeran grinned. "Sorry Mr.Smith been doing so extra homework." Francine grumbled as Zeran nodded, while he didn't believe her now was not the time to cause a scene. After School Francine left school with a yawn as Zeran was not to far behind. "Alright Francine, lets see whats kept you up at night I must find out." He said looking around before snapping his fingers dawning some sort of Ninja garb. "NINJA STYLE!" He shouted before jumping into the tree following Francine hoping from Tree to tree and kept out of view he needed to find out what the hell was going on and quickly because, this was not like Francine at all, overachiever yes but, being someone who fell asleep was not her style that was for sure. Zeran slowly teleported into Francine's room and lowered behind her. "Now If I can just pinpoint what this blueprint says..." Francine muttered. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT FRANCINE?!" Zeran hissed in a creepy tone causing Francine to jump out of her skin backing up as Zeran fell from his area of flotation basically howling with laughter. "ZERAN DON'T DO THAT! secondly have you dealt with that queen Bee yet?" Francine asked as Zeran slowly sat up wiping his tears. "First off you gotta watch your back around me girl, secondly, no but I plan on taking care of that shortly." Zeran grinned. Zeran peaked over as he blinked. "OHHHH so this is what you've been trying to decode and hang on a moment, that looks like Vultarian." Zeran explained. "You know this Language? I've been trying to decipher it for two weeks now." Francine explained. "Yes but Francine, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND TELL ME?!" Zeran groaned as Francine gave him a look as he sighed. "Oh right your father, you damn hamptons and your southern pride are gonna be the death of me one of these days I swear." Zeran stated before sighing. "Hold on." He continued bringing up the communicator to his lips. "Whoa narly thats what you've been working on?" Shane questioned. "Yeah and, we may be able to crack this any moment now." Francine stated. "Alright in coming Zeran Aiyiyiyi!" Alpha called out as a giant book FLOPPED down on Francine's bed as She opened the blue Print. "Alright Shane, I'm read the Vultarian words you translate it to English." Francine explained as Shane nodded. "Got it!" Shane stated as Francine went over the first word. "Crawvakrawnuva." Francine read as Shane went to the Dictionary. "Operation." Shane Translated. "Crakvaknorkova." Francine read again. "Devestation?" Shane translated in shock as Francine and Zeran looked at him. "Operation: Devastation?" Francine asked. "I don't like the sound of that..." Zeran muttered. "Me neither Mr. S..." She muttered. "Zeran hand me my globe." Francine stated bringing the blue print back to her as Zeran nodded. Slowly picking it up he grunted. "Oh right forgot you guys have your bulky ones in this time period." Zeran stated to himself bringing the globe over to Francine as she slowly matched the blue prints with the globe as her eyes widdened. "Upstate New York?! Oh no no no no this is bad!" Francine stated in shock. "Damn right it is, that means Zerak is targeting..." Shane trailed off before. "WOODSTOCK!" Francine and Shane shouted basicly at the same time in shock. "This is bad, very bad." Francine stated. "Forgive me for being out of the loop for Sixties culture Francine but, what is woodstock?" Zeran asked. "First off you need to catch up Mr. Smith." Francine joked as Zeran let out a HEY! before she contiued. "Woodstock is labled as the high of the culture here in the sixties." Francine contiued. "Wait hight, that means the damage to american culture would be- oh by all thats holy brother, YOU MONSTER!" Zeran growled. "Zeran go deal with Ms. Queen bee tonight, tommrow I'm calling an all hands on deck crimsion alert to the command center." Francine stated. "You got it girl, Shane you better get out of here." Zeran stated. "Right, Me and Mr. Hampton may be on good terms but, I don't wanna push it." Shane said hoping out of the window as Zeran zoomed out as well. That Night, at Ms. Queen Bee, Brittanys house she was having a nice dream before. "BLEGH OOOGA BOOGA!" Came the face of Zeran causing her to shoot up from her sleep as she looked around everything seemed normal as she fell back asleep for a little bit. "BLEGH OOOGA BOOGA!" Came the face of Zeran causing her to shoot up from her sleep again as she dashed out the door looking around. "Hello?" She asked in confusion before she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around. "SOOOOO Your the little ms Queen bee who has been giving Francine and Shane so much problems?" Zeran questioned. "Mr. Smith, W-W-What of it?!" She snapped. "I'm going to ask point blank what has given you the right to do this to Francine and Shane?" Zeran asked. "What gave him the right to turn ME down?!" She snapped as Zeran held his temple. "Oh by all thats holy not one of these types..." Zeran grumbled. "Look regardless you will be stopping this." Zeran said. "Oh and whys that?!" She snapped as Zeran waved a hand in front of her. "Because Shane is not the man You want." He started. "Because Shane is not the man I want..." She repeated. "You will get rid of your current boyfreind and find someone else and restart your life." Zeran said again. "I will get rid of my current boyfreind and find someone else to restart my life.." She repeated before turning around and heading back in her home as Zeran dusted his hands off. "Well that takes care of that, Zeran Smith STRIKES again." He grinned. The next day Francine caught up with Zeran as they were about ready to teleport to the command center. "Okay Zeran what the hell did you do?" Francine questioned. "Why Francine my dear, I have no idea what your talking about." Zeran said with a grin. "Riiight, anyways let's go but first." Francine said bringing up her communicator. "Groovy Rangers do you copy?!" Francine called. "Read ya boss lady, whats up?" Royce asked. "Command Center, Now CODE CRIMSON!" Francine said. "Code Crimson? Oh boy we're on our way." Royce said as in each of their areas they teleported away, free wills fate was about to be decided! To Be Continued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega